SAINT SEIYA New history over version
by Terrha K.O
Summary: nuevamente inicia la busqueda de los demas caballeros de athena...que estaran dispuestos a protegerla...perto habra ligeros cambios ya que empezaran a haber problemas entre athena y los region 4...¡que ocurrira cuando llege el caballero mas raro ?
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**Saint seiya: New Version- Over history**

**Por TerrHanimeX**

**Capitulo 1: Un caballero problemtico**

Desde la era mitologica Athena y Hades han peleado cada dos siglos, ahora el telon de una nueva guerra santa esta por levantarse…Cuando la maldad aparece en el mundo los guerreros de la esperanza aparecen,LOS SANTOS. Hace mucho tiempo un grupo de jovenes valientes protegian a la diosa Athena, eran llamados los SANTOS GUERREROS DE ATHENA(obviamente¬¬, no lo creen), utilizaban sus cuerpos como puños podian desgarrar los cielos, y sus pies podian abrir grientas en la tierra , y ahora…los santos han renacido en un grupo de jovenes guerreros…y bla bla y mas bla…(saltemonos el intro porque me aburre sacarlo del video)

Ya habia comenzado el torneo galactico y la mayoria de los caballeros ya habian llegado, en el orden de cómo la serie…el cual momentaneamente no recuerdo y no quiero recordar…habia llegado el caballero del femenino del jaguar( que extrañamente no es un santo de athena…es una imitacion de region 4 como el de los demas), la cual es una chica pelinegra con tipo de casi flequillo emo en la frente, ojimorada ,esvelta pero fuerte casi al igual que su carácter como de una edad de 18-19 años de edad,su nombre era Lux ,el caballero femenino del Pingüino( otro region 4) el cual la dueña es una castaña clara, guera, con pelo largo, un poco de fleco, ojiverde obscuro ,carácter serio y dulce a la vez con una edad de 17 años aproximadamente pero no significa que sea una debilicha,su nombre era Silvermist, el caballero femenino del oso polar(Un region 4 mas), pelo semigüero, de tez blanca, pelo corto casi al rizo, ojimiel, delgada pero un tanto creida y orgullosa al igual que loca, cosa a que lo lleva a ser un gran rival, su nombre extrañamente faltaba uno de estos region 4, uno cuyo origen, raza, sexo y lugar de entrenamiento seria desconocido para todos los caballeros…El caballero de la Nochebuena.

-Y bien recuerda….cualquier problema llamas a Siryx-(agamos una pausa)Siryx en la historia no es un programa de computadora como lo enseñañn en las escuelas…si no un pequeño muñeco BUDU de tamaño estandar, el cual por diversas razones enlazadas con la historia esta totalmente vivo y se comunica bien con los humanos…este muñeco BUDU tiene la utilidad de ayudante de armas a su dueño o mejor bien de Titere para maniular cualquier movimiento del enemigo por medio de este…por otra extraña razon enlazada a la historia este nunca se separa de su dueño la mayoria del tiempo o a veces se desaparece solito para matar a la gente.

-de acuerdo…aunque no lo creo muy necesario Aldebaran-sama-decia muy despreocupada una pequeña chica güera, ojiazul, peliverde(del tono de shun), esvelta y fuerte que se sujetaban del lomo de KERBEROS(el leon volador de sakura card captor, que aparecera en esta historia por diversas razones) al igual que Aldebaran-sama.

-Aunque no lo creas te lo enviare…y por precauciones tambien te dejare a kerberos cerca…yo tengo que volver al santuario pero descuida Mu el caballero de aries vive cerca de aquí…por si necesitas el apoyo…de acuerdo Terra?-

la chica al oir su nombre solo se resigno a inclinar la cabeza ambos al verse cerca del coliseo pidieron a kerberos que disminuyera la velocidad para que ella bajara tranquilamente y pasara desapercibida.

-Cuidate…-

fueron las ultimas palabras que le dirigio Aldebaran a Terra… ello no se volteo verlo…pero aun asi…

-Gracias por todo Aldebaran-

samale prometo que no lo defraudare-al oir esto el caballero de tauro se conmovio demasiado a lo cual dejo escapar una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo,ella no lo vio pero sin encambio no se quedo atrás siguio caminandopero sin dejar de dar una hermosa sonrisa al mundo…una sonrisa que muy pocos habian llegoa a la puerta principal del coliceo en ella estaba Tatsumi ( unos de los perros faderos de Saori-san)

_-su boleto por favor_

_-em….yo…vera es que…mi boleto verdad?_

_-si su boleto señorita…¬¬_

_-el boleto…digamos que….el boleto?_

_-si el boleto…¬¬_

_-digamos que…el boleto?_

_-QUE SI! DEME EL MALDITO BOLETO! Ò.Ó_

_-es que yo…_

_-Tatsumi-_

_-Genial ahora para terminarla de amolar…QUE QUIERES IKKI!_

_-Que ocurre? ¿Por qué tan enfadado?-_

Dijo muy relajado Ikki al ver algo tenso a Tatsumi…Terra por su parte solo se trataba de alejar de ahí lo mas rapido posible, pero en eso…

_-Disculpe a Tatsumi señorita…_

_-Terra-_

Respondio gentilmente ella mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa que le simpatizo mucho al queridisimo de Ikki, a lo cual provoco una reaccion de la parte del chico que le tomara de la mano, la peliverde se sonrojo un poco ya que ningun chico le habia tomado la mano y menos un hombre como Ikki que en ese minuto,por alguna extraña y ajena razon a la historia se estaba comportando muy caballeroso como si estubiera salido de una escuela de modales.

_-seria tan amable hermosa dama de decirme cual es el problema con el horrible hombre de la puerta?_

_- Tu no eres un angelito que digamos Ikki_

_-TE CALLAS TATSUMI!...lo siento hermosa señorita…_

_-descuide…no hay problema me he enfrentado a problemas mayores_

_- me podria decir…_

_-ah…si claro…el problema es que no encuentro mi boleto por el momento_

_-con que ese es el problema…_

_-si…eso supongo…_

_-bueno ya que es asi…seria un honor si entrara conmigo._

_-enceserio?_

_-EnseriO?...quien eres! Que le hiciste a Ikki!-_

Dijo asustado tatsumi al escuchar a Ikki tan caballeroso,Terra por su parte solto una pequeña risita coqueta enfrente de ambos al ver como tatsumi sangoloteaba como un trapo viejo a el pobre peliazul fuerte el cual al hartarse le dio un fuerte golpe al recibidor de boletos dejandolo en el suelo…

_Y recuerda…lo vuelves hacer y te va peor_

_De acuerdo no volveraa pasar…_

_Asi me gusta Tatsumi…tu siempre tan amable_

_Descuide…disfrute el resto del dia señor… _

_-Gracias que amable_

_- yo siempre lo soy Tatsumi de eso no hay duda alguna (_SI COMO NO¬¬)

En eso toma a Terra por la cintura en la parte de atrás de la espalda y la encamina hacia el interior del coliseo…le abre la puerta…deja que pase primero,pasa el y cierra la puerta sin antes decirle adios al pobre de Tatsumi que estaba tirado en el suelo.

En el recibidor del coliseo estaban Hyoga, Jabu y Shiryu…los tres platicaban relajadamente tomando un Tonicol,y comian una rebanada de pizza recalntada en un plato de unicel a excepcion de Shiryu…el cual se encontraba limpiando su armadura a mas no poder ya que le habia caido una mancha de salsa Valentina en la armadura…parecia que habia intentado de todo y la mancha no se quitaba…estaba casi a punto de echarle ACE,Pinol y Mas color para haber si se quitaba la mancha…

_-Hey Ikki…acaso ya tienes nueva novia…?_

_-si asi es ella es mi nueva chica Jabu…emmm ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?_

_-Terra ¬¬_

_-Vaya Ikki me sorprendes…_

_-Ay Hyoga tu bien sabes que soy una caja de sorpresas…_

_-Ya me di cuenta…sabes si que eres una caja de sorpresas…¿Oye pequeña como te enamoraste de Ikki…?_

_-Emmm…yo…no…_

_-Vaya pobrecita otra victima de Ikki,no puede ser…por unos minutos crees que es listo y en 5 segundos te das cuenta que es un idiota de tiempo completo-_

Dijo decepcionado Shiryu sin voltear a verla el seguia muy concentrado en su mancha de valentina que aun no se quitaba…

_-Te doy mi pesame_

Fueron unas de las palabras de Hyoga al ver una realidad dura que Ikki no habia comprendido aun, pronto se acerco a la peliverde y le dio unos golpes en la espalda a manera de consuelo…

_-no te preocupes si educas bien a Ikki con entrenamiento para perros suele ser una persona un poco util_

_-jajaja…que gracioso Jabu..pero para que sepas no necesito de ese entrenamiento tonto para perros…_

_-A no?-_

Dijo dudando Jabu mientras sacaba una ppita sacandola de una bolsa de sabritas que habia en el exhibidor de la cafeteria…ikki al verla salio corriendo tras Jabu y se sento en el suelo como si fuera un perrito, mientras sacaba la lengua y juntaba sus manos como si fuerra un verdadero perro bien educado…Terra y Hyoga al verlo comenzaon a reir,Shiryu no ponia ni la mas minima atencion…Jabu movia la papita a manera de provocar a Ikki este solo daba vueltas, se hacia el muerto y se paraba de manos y cuanto truco se le ocurria para que el Unicornio le diera la papa.

_-Vamonos ya…falta poco para la pelea_

_-De acuerdo Shiryu…solo porque tu vas a pelear y por la apuesta que hicimos_

_-No seas asi con el Hyoga ay una razon mejor_

_-¿Cuál Jabu?_

_-Ver como va a perder_

_-ja…ja…ja…que gracioso Jabu pero para que sepas no voy a perder de un caballero del cual no se sabe nada!_

_-Dejame dudarlo shiryu_

_-Hyoga!_

_-que?_

Ikki, Jabu, Hyoga y Shiryu comenzaron a caminar en direccion al cuadrilatero con el fin de preparar todo para la pelea…Terra por su parte se quedo inmoil en el mismo lugar viendo como los caballeros avanzaban, pronte Ikki se acordo de ella, les hizo la señal de que siguieran sin en y se regreso hacia ella…la peliverde al ver eso le izo la señal de que lo alcanzaba luego a lo cual Ikki entendio y se regreso con sus amigos…

**Terra's povs**

**Al fin….estoy libre de esos tontos caballeros…pense que jamas se irian…pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca…ahora…tengo que continuar con el plan…tengo que buscar un lugar cerrado en el que nadie pueda ver cuando me ponga mi armadura…que lugar puede ser ese….?...perfecto el cuarto de servicio…solo espero que no habran la puerta…**

**End Terra's povs**

Terra al ver que el cuarto de servicio estaba abierto decide entrr para ponerse la armadura de la nochebuena…pero nel conserje no se habia percatado que ella se encontraba dentro del pequeño cuarto cambiandose rapidamente para no llegar tarde a su pelea….y le puso llave a la puerta dejandola encerrada…( perra suerte)

-que! No! Dejenme salir!-

Decia la peliverde deseperada intentando abrir la puerta..pero para su mala suerte el conserje que estaba en la cafeteria no la escuchaba…trato de derribar la puerta…forjarla puerta con una tarjeta…pero todo era inutil no podia salir del lugar….finalmente se habia rendido cuando derrepente alzo la mirada y vio un ducto de ventilacion…al verlo comenzo apilar un monton de cosas que habia ahí ( ya imaginaran…) y habrio la puertilla del ducto y se metio dentro de el ( la duda es como cupo si el ducto era muy pequeño y se veia que no ba a caber) y comenzo a gatear….

**por otro lado del coliseo…**

**en el cuadrilatero…**

**shiryu's povs**

**bien recordemos…si es mujer…no te dejes seducir…si es hombre manten la guardia alta…si es ikki llamas a los bomberos…si es hyoga utilia un lanza llamas….etc…**

**end shiryu's povs**

shiryu estba algo nervioso por la pelea…no sabia nada del caballero y menos como era…por otro lao ahí cerca del cuadrilatero se encontraba Silvermist peleando con Nachi…

A si que dices que soy una debilucha?

No lo digo lo eres pequeña niña con traje de pingüino

Para tu informacion… yo no soy ninguna debilucha! Perro faldero!

A quien llamas perro faldero!

A quien sera?

Dejen de pelear!

Grito deseperado shun al escucharlos pelear …era ya la tercera o cuarta pelea en el dia y todo el tiempo era la misma cancion…al ver al peliverde molesto ambos se callaron bastante timidos…pero sin antes mirarse a los ojos…al ver esto Hyoga se molesto un poco…pero para su buena suerte nadie la habia notado… ahora vamos con seiya y shiryu…

Seguroa que quieres hacer esto dragon?

Claro que si seiya…necesito vencer a ese caballero

Para que?

Para que el maestro Dokho no se sienta decepcionado de mi

Descuida…no creo que el se sienta asi de ti, eres bastante fuerte, tan solo llegar aquí es un logro.

Seiya te sientes bien? Te duele algo? Te golpeaste muy fuerte?

No shiryu…por que la pegunta?

Es que es extraño que digas algo asi...finalmente funcionan tus oocas neouronas que te quedan

Si eso creo…OYE!

Shiryu comenzo a reirse, seiya solo se molesto un poco ante la burla del pelilargo…pero minutos despues comenzo a reirse con el, a lo cual le permitio a Shiryu relajarse un poco antes de su pelea…por ahí no muy distante paso Saori con Ikki aconpañandola, al ver esto Shiryu y Seiya comenzaron a atacarse de la risa mas de lo que ya estaban…

-Shiryu estas listo?

-si Saori estoy listo

-Deacuerdo espero que salgas victorioso

-Asi sera saori…pero…

-pero que Shiryu?-

Pregunto algo dudosa e inocente Saori al ver que nuevamente entraba en nervios el pobre pelinegro…

-como se llama mi contrincante?

-Miguel Angel Kamiya Owen…porque shiryu?

Dijo dudoso ikki mientras le daba respuesta a la pregunta de shiryu…shiyu solo alzo la mirada hacia el techo y se quedo atrapado en sus pensamientos, al ver esto Ikki, Saori y Seiya eciden irse para darle su espacio y mentalizarse para la pelea… en eso se escucha un fuerte ruido de los conductos de ventilacion desde el area en la que el publico se encontraba…al oir esto la gente se alarma y se comienza a inquietar…al ver esto los caballeros se ponen en una pocision de defensa por si los querian atacar…aunque no seria asi ya que minutos despues se ayo algo del ducto de ventilacion…algo pesado y con forma humana…

Demosle la bienvenida al caballero perdido!-

dijo el comentarista al ver que bajaba rebotando de las escaleras sin poder detenerse…finalmente se detuvo gracias a que choco con el muro de contension que se encontraba al final de las escaleras ( para nuestra mala suerte tenia el casco de la armadura puesto)

Denle un aplauso al caballero de la nochebuena!-

Dijo nuevamente el comentarista…al oir esto los dems caballeros se comenzaron a reir, Tatsumi y Saori no se quedaron atrás…pero el publico extrañamente le comenzo aplaudir sin otivo alguno ( o eso supongo yo )…el caballero de la noche buena al escuchar los aplausos decidio levantarse del piso…tomo aire e inflo se pecho.

-Quien es mi contrincante?-

Se escucho una voz molesta y falsamente de hombre….

-Soy yo!

Grito Shiryu desde el centro del cuadrilatero con una voz firme y dura…al ver esto el caballero de la nochebuena no contesto, solo se resigno a bajar tranquilamente al cuadrilatero…paso por los caballeros pero sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, lo cual le sorprendio a los caballeros y al publico en general, subio al cuadrilatero tranquilamente…se acerco al centro en donde se enconraba Shiryu y finalmente le dio un apreton de manos

-seguro es extranjero!

-sera de holanda…españa,…ingles?

-No lo se Polarist-

Se susurraban Lux y Polarist algo convencidas de que el caballero era extranjero cosa que talvez seria hacertado...

continuara...

seiya ocupara su ultima neurona? que aso con la novia de ikki? tatsumi seguira obedeciendo a saori? shun dejara de temblar como geltaina? polarist , lux y silvermist dejaran de ser region 4? shiryu finalmente peleara? estas y tras preguntas seran respondidas en el proximo capitulo... dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Soy yo!

Grito Shiryu desde el centro del cuadrilatero con una voz firme y dura…al ver esto el caballero de la nochebuena no contesto, solo se resigno a bajar tranquilamente al cuadrilatero…paso por los caballeros pero sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, lo cual le sorprendio a los caballeros y al publico en general, subio al cuadrilatero tranquilamente…se acerco al centro en donde se enconraba Shiryu y finalmente le dio un apreton de manos

-seguro es extranjero!

-sera de holanda…españa,…ingles?

-No lo se Polarist-

Se susurraban Lux y Polarist algo convencidas de que el caballero era extranjero cosa que talvez seria hacertado...

**Saint seiya: New Version- Over history**

**Por TerrHanimeX**

**Capitulo 2: Sin mascara que te oculte.**

_**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO SON MIOS POR MI DESGRACIA**_

( aclaremos que la armadura de la nochebuena a la manera que la confecciono Mu para que no descubrieran a Terra lleva una mascara de color blanco con líneas verdes y negras )

Terra se encontraba bajo presión….Lux y Polarist habían comenzado a sospechar de su acento…pero eso al parecer no le interesaba ya que se encontraba riendo en silencio….pero no se había percatado de que la cadena de la armadura de andromeda había salido de su caja dispuesta a atacarla…finalmente decidido Shiryu comienza la pelea con una buena dotación de golpes, los cuales el "caballero" de la nochebuena logro esquivar a la perfeccion y darle tres puñetazos a Shiryu.

-Vaya Shiryu has mejorado compadre

-Te conozco?-

Dijo confuso Shiryu, Terra solo se resigno a asentir con la cabeza y para descargar su tensión darle una buena patada en el abdomen…

-Pense que seria mas difícil pelear contigo pequeño Yu…pero ya veo que me equivoque-

dijo mientras lo tiraba en la lona sacándole sangre por donde podía…( sin albur porfavor )

-Shiryu! No te rindas! Quitale la mascara!-

Decía dándole animos Hyoga y Shun al ver al pelilargo en el ring tirado a punto de ser derrotado…en eso el marcador comenzó a contar los 10 segundos, pero nuestro querido Shiryu quedo atrapado en sus pensamientos…

**Flash Back.**

**Hace 6 años…**

**-Shiryu- **

**grito una pequeña peliverde con el cabello hasta la espalda, ojiazul y güera la cual soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas de sus grandes ojos.**

**-Que ocurre Yukki?-**

**Decia Shiryu mientras le sacaba sus lagrimas y le sonreía muy tiernamente a la pequeña niña**

**-Me ire de Rozan…y no volveré! No te volveré a ver!-**

**Dijo mientras se soltaba en un gran mar de lagrimas…su llanto pudo haber llenado mas la cascada de Rozan.**

**-Y a donde?**

**-A lo que escuche que me dijo mi padre ire a un país llamado México cerca de unas montañas lamadas Iztlaciuatl y Popocatepetl…para que mi hermano Miguel Ángel entrene**

**-Te voy a Extrañar Yukki-**

**Dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente y acomodaba la cabeza de la peliverde en su pecho para que escuchara sus latidos**

**-Shiryu…**

**-Si, Yukki?**

**-Gracias**

**-Por?**

**-Por ser mi mejor amigo-**

**Shiryu al escuchar esto comenzó a llorar y sin interrumpir el abrazo le levanto la murada a su amiga…ambos cruzaron sus miradas tiernamente..mientras seguían llorando.**

**-Gracias por estar a mi lado Yukki**

**-De nada**

**-Te quiero**

**-Y yo a ti Shiryu**

**-Te prometo que cuando sea caballero ganare por ti**

**-Gracias-**

**Pronto sus rostros se acercaron tiernamente uno al otro, lo cual les permitia sentir sus alientos, finalmente de manera timida y vencida cerraron sus ojos y surgió un tierno beso entre infantes…era el primer beso de shiryu en sus 12 años y el primer beso de yukki en sus 10 años. Finalmente cansados y recuperando su aliento interrumpieron el beso mientras seguían llorando…pero ambos terminaron petrificados.**

**-Yukkuri!**

**-Shiryu!-**

**Gritaron enfadados Dokho y Shura ambos chicos al escuchar esos gritos se separaron rápidamente y no volvieron a mirarse.**

**End flash back**

-No puedo terminar asi, no por Yukki…le prometi que ganaría-

Se susurraba mientras se levantaba de la lona en eso el marcador quedo en el numero 9…pronto comenzó a elevar su cosmos para a atacar a Terra, la cual al ver esto etrocedio un poco para defenderse

-vamos Shiryu! Levantate!-

Grito Shunrei preocupada mientras se acercaba al cuadrilátero el ver esto Terra con su mascara puesta y muy enfadada intenta atacar a Shunrei…( su querida prometida a sus 18 años de ambos) por lo cual descuida a Shiryu y baja la guardia…Terra al percatarse del ataque voltea rápidamente lo cual le da una oportunidad a shiryu de romperle la mascara la cual cae a la lona junto con la dueña…

-No puede ser Ikki tu novia!

-NOVIA! Hermano tenias Novia! –

Dijo infartado shun al escuchar la ran noticia dada por Jabu.

-Una mujer!-

Dijo feliz Silvermist mientras saltaba de alegría por la nueva Amazona

-No puede ser…

**Shiryu's Povs**

**-No puede ser….es Yukki!' como es esto posible? Ella no podía ser una amazona, su padre nunca la hubiera dejado la protegía mucho desde que estábamos en Rozan…No puedo dejarla asi es mi mejor amiga…bueno también no podía dejar que matara a mi prometida…**

**End Shiryu's povs**

**-**Shiyu! Derrotala!-

Decía deseperado Seiya mientras veía al chico verla fijamente

-Pero yo…-

Shiryu dudaba mucho…no podía abandonar a su mejor amiga de la infancia…el conteo estaba en el numero 8, todo el publico le gritaba y lo apoyaba para la derrota de Terra, pronto la peliverde abrió la mirada y lo miro fijamente…sus miradas se cruzaron como en ese beso de su infancia…

-Me rindo!-

Se escucho resonar las palabras de Shiryu en todo el coliseo…nadie lo podía creer lo que había hecho…eso al parecer era ser un caballero…

-Shiryu…-

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Terra al escuchar las palabras que había mencionado su amigo, en eso el joven dragón le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse…La chica acepto la ayuda…pronto quedaon frente a frente…Shiryu la veía con ternura Terra solo se resigno a acercarse a su oído…

-Lo siento-

En eso Terra solto una lagrima,y sin piedad le dio un puñetazo a Shiryu en el abdomen y le dejo en el cuadrilátero…en eso lacadena de andromeda y los caballeros trataron de atraparla por su amigo Terra solo los esquivo y salió del lugar lo mas rápido posible mientras su armadura se guardaba en un puqueño collar con una flor roja…y caia al cuadrilátero de lo cual la perliverde no se percato…

-Rayos…se ha escapado!

-Descuida Seiya…tendrá que venir tarde o temprano

-Porque lo dices Hyoga?-

Pregunto inocente Silvermist, hyoga solo levanto el collar que contenía la armadura de Terra odos los caballeros quedaron admirados al ver tanta tecnología ante sus ojos…

Loraran los caballeros sacar la armadura de la nochebuena del collar? Terra volverá por su collar? Podre comer un burrito de pastor para la cena?...eso y mas será respondido en el próximo capitulo!

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Por mi mala suerte en el capitulo anterior no me pude comer mi burrito de pastor (* rayos* lo esperaba con ansias…)pero pude publicar el capitulo 2 después de que encontré la tonta libreta de apuntes en la cual escribí el capitulo 2 y supongo que parte del 3….( a decir verdad no quiero revisar porque me da algo de flojera [ algo? ] nyan)….**

-Lo siento-

En eso Terra solto una lagrima, y sin piedad le dio un puñetazo a Shiryu en el abdomen y le dejo en el cuadrilátero…en eso la cadena de andromeda y los caballeros trataron de atraparla por su amigo Terra solo los esquivo y salió del lugar lo mas rápido posible mientras su armadura se guardaba en un puqueño collar con una flor roja…y caia al cuadrilátero de lo cual la perliverde no se percato…

-Rayos…se ha escapado!

-Descuida Seiya…tendrá que venir tarde o temprano

-Porque lo dices Hyoga?-

Pregunto inocente Silvermist, hyoga solo levanto el collar que contenía la armadura de Terra todos los caballeros quedaron admirados al ver tanta tecnología ante sus ojos…

**Saint seiya: new history Over versión**

**Por: Terrha K.o**

**( se me olvido que me habia cambiado el nombre jaajaja)**

**Capitulo 3: pensamientos lejanos y cercanos**

**Disclaimer: los personajes que NO son REGION 4 pertenecen a la compañía japonesa que produjo saint seiya u.u**

-Kerberos

-Si Terra-kun?

-Piensas que debo volver al coliseo?

-no pequeña…ya hiciste suficiente, aparte tu misión ya termino ya es tiempo de que regreses a casa

-De acuerdo-

Dijo entristecida Terra al escuchar que volveri a México, al parecer no quería volver…ya imaginaran porque….y si no saben ¡ lean! Por otra parte….en el cuarto de Shiryu…este se encontraba observando muy tranquilamente un álbum de fotos de color azul con naranja…al parecer ya estaba muy degastado pues ya tenia la portada algo desilachada…

-Para mi mejor amigo Shiryu…te voy a exrañar…atte. Yukki T.-

Leyó el joven pelilargo algo triste y decepcionado….pronto comenzó a hojear el álbum de fotos iba por la mitad cuando de repente…

-SHIRYU!

-HYOGA! QUE HACES AQUÍ!

-NADA…OYE QUE ES ESO?

-ESO QUE?

-ESO…ESE LIBRO QUE TENES EN LA MANO!

-NADA ALGO MIO!-

Decía algo alterado y nervioso Shiryu mientras escondia el álbum de fotos en su espalda…Hyoga por su lado emocionado decide quitarle el libro por lo cual comenzaron a hacer un alboroto por toda la habitación y luego en el pasillo mientras tanto no se dieron cuenta que Lux se encontraba cerca de ahí….asi que le quita el álbum a Shiryu…

-Vaya…esta peliverde de las fotos se parece al caballero que vimos hace rato

-Oye es cierto Lux…

-Hyoga ya ves lo que haces?...AMBOS DEJEN MI ALBUM DE FOTOS!

-vamos no es para tanto…dime porque te interesa tanto este libro…

-Ven a mi cuarto…

-Yo también voy

-Y a ti quien te invito?

-Yo me auto invito querido Shiryu

-De acuerdo

En eso Shiryu jala a Lux y a Hyoga a su cuarto y cierra la puerta silenciosamente procurando de que nadie lo viera…le arrebata el libro de las manos y se los muestra hoja por hoja desde la dedicatoria…por otro lado en la casa-departamento de Aldebaran y Mu…

**Terra´s Povs**

**-oh querido Shiryu…como te extraño…maldita sea!...porque…porque no le hable! Porque no le dije nada! Es que acaso me he vuelto una desconsiderada?...la verdad no tengo idea de eso….solo me hubiera ustado hablarte después de tanto tiempo….tonta! porque no lo hize!**

**End Terra's povs**

En eso la peliverde tomo un portarretratos que había en el buro del departamento de aldebaran…en la cual aparecían el caballero dorado cuando era mas joven, una pequeña niña peliverde que representaba el pasado de la chica, y un pequeño niño pelinegro que simbolizaba lo que había sido antes Shiryu….

-Terra? Te encuentras bien?-

Pregunto preocupado un joven chico peliverde obscuro con ojos amarillentos y deslumbrantes güero, fornido….con una ropa muy formal utilizaba un saco y una camisa blanca….

-si me encuantro bien Eacher…eso creo?

Menciono algo nostálgica Terra sin dejar de mirar la foto, en eso al entrar a la sala Aldebaran al ver a su preciada alumna le toma la espalda de manera delicada…

-Vamos Terra….no es para tanto…vamos dame una sonrisa mi pequeña cabra

-Aldebaran- sensei….usted cree que vuelva a ver a Shiryu?

-Ya lo creo pequeña pero por ahora no….¿ porque no vas a tomar un poco de aire?

-no lo necesito por ahora Aldebaran-sensei

-Insisto pequeña….sal, sal…necesito tiempo a solas con tu hermano

- De acuerdo Aldebaran-sensei , como usted guste

-Gracias pequeña…

Decía felizmente el caballero dorado al ver a su alumna tan obediente ydisiplinada como siempre, ella solo se resigno a salir tranquilamente del departamento y bajar al parque que se encontraba frente al edificio…Aldebaran y Eacher quedaron solos en la sala del departamento…

-Y dime Aldebaran…querías hablar de algo?

-Si es sobre tu hermana…

-Vamos habla estamos en confianza…

-Eacher, necesito que lo que mencionemos aquí no salga a la luz hasta que te indique ,sobre todo necesito que no se lo menciones a tus padres…

-Si Aldebaran-sensei

-Recuerdas el incidente que tuvieron tu hermano Miguel Angel y Terra hace un mes?

-Si lo recuerdo mi hermano sigue en el hospital por ello

-Bueno…al parecer no recuerdas la otra parte del incidente

-expliquese porfavor, no lo entiendo

-Bueno al parecer el caballero de capricornio les ha borrado a ti y a tu familia todos los recuerdos referentes al incidente

-como cuales?

-Te los comentare, ya eres mayor y supongo que eres el mas responsable y discreto de los 4

-Porfavor digame, lo tomare encerio

- Recuerdas lo que le había ocurrido a tu hermana?

-No señor,no lo recuerdo…

-Pues bien…yo te hare recordar-

**Flash Back**

**En medio de un campo abierto sin personas solo pasto verde se encuentran nuestra peliverde de un extremo, y del otro un joven mayor que ella güero, ojiazul y rubio al igual eacher fornido y con una ropa deportiva…en medio se encuentran Aldebaran, Meyenil…una señora de 28 años esbelta y de figura fina con un gran porte güera y rubia y tomado de la mano de aldebaran un niño como de 6 años muy parecido al joven rubio anterior solo que no es fornido…si no escuálido y delgado…**

**-Bien chicos mediremos su nivel agilidad con sus cosmos y armas**

**-Si señor Aldebaran**

**-Tengan cuiado Hijos los quiero vivos para la cena**

**-descuida madre estaremos bien, no es asi Terra?**

**-Asi es Miguel Angel, no te preocupes mamá estaremos bien-**

**Mencionaban esas dulces palabras Terra y Miguel Angel a su madre, ella solo quedaba preocupada y atónita mientras abrazaba a su hijo menor y se sentaba al lado de un árbol alejado de la zona de entrenamiento…**

**-Bien chicos….COMIENZEN!-**

**Al escuchar esto ambos chicos se comenzaron a atacar mutuamente con patadas y puñetazos Aldebaran en su rostro solo tenia una sonrisa satisfactoria, Meyenil solo se encontraba nerviosa y aterrada a la posible idea de que alguno de sus hijos apreciados sufriera alguna lesión en el entrenamiento de Aldebaran….**

**-Que hay de nuevo ma?-**

**Pregunto relajado Eacher mientras la saludaba de beso y le alborotaba el cabello a su querido hermanito que se encontraba en los brazos calidos de su madre**

**-Hijo dime que todo va estar bien**

**-Descuida madre, ellos son fuertes como mi papá ya veras que saldrán bien del entrenamiento, no es asi Rex?**

**Decía Eacher mientras le preguntaba al pequeño niño, el solo asintió su cabeza y abrazo fuertemente a su mamá mientras se escondia en su pecho**

**-Talvez tengas razón hijo, talvez me estoy preocupando mucho ellos son fuertes saldrán de esta juntos….**

**Mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente Miguel Angel y Terra comenzaron a alzar sus respectivos cosmos de manera increíble lo cual comenzó alarmar a Aldebaran y a Eacher, el par de chicos comenzó a atacarse con sus cosmos lo mas fuerte posible….**

**-para ser mujer no lo haces mal hermanita**

**-tu tampoco loo haces mal hermano**

**-que te puedo decir he aprendido del mejor**

**-no eres el único hermanito**

**-Pero no lograras superarme hoy hermana**

**-ya lo veremos Miguel Angel**

**-DESTELLO ANCESTRAL!**

**-LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!**

**En eso se vio el aumento espectacular de cosmos por parte de ambos chicos, por parte de Terra una fuerte brisa y varios cristales finos y delicados comenzaron a golpear fuertemente a Terra pero los que contenían el mayor poder chocaron con una luz incandescente que avanzaba con dirección a Terra….lo que poco a poco se concentro en un punto medio y ´provoco una fuerte explosión….Eacher y Aldebaran al ver esto protegieron a Meyenil y a Rex para que no sufrieran algún daño…Terra y Miguel Angel por su parte se quedaron en medio del campo de batalla recibiendo toda la energía de la explosión…..ambos hermanos quedaron inconsientes en el campo de batalla Miguel angel cubierto de tierra y un poco de sangre en su pecho y encima de el, Terra, (sin albures) con todos los cristales de su ataque incrustados en su espalda con un color carmesí daban el detalle de la fuerte batalla y quien había ganado….**

**-MIS HIJOOOS!-**

**Grito deseperada Meyenil al ver la trágica escena que habían sufrido sus hijos en ese momento del entrenamiento Aldebaran y Eacher trataban de mantenerla fuera de la escena para que no dañara mas a los dos chicos en sus lesiones….Rex sin embargo se solto silenciosamente de Eacher y Aldebaran y avanzo hacia los cuerpos de sus hermanos mayores….**

**-Los dos lo hicieron excelente hermanos…cuando cresca quiero ser igual de fuerte como ustedes-**

**Fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncia rex mientras tomaba la mano de la peliverde y el Rubio, derramo unas lagrimas y se recostó en el pasto…pronto unas ambulancias llegaron y les tomaron los signos vitales por separado al par de guerreros a Miguel Angel lo subieron rápidamente en una camilla y lo metieron a la ambulancia….sin embargo a Terra la cubrieron con una sabana de color blanco….al ver esto un profundo dolor abundo en el pecho de Meyenil y Aldebaran….Eacher solo recogió a Rex del suelo y lo llevo al hospital….**

**-Eacher…porque mi hermana tiene una sabana blanca?**

**-Porque tiene frio…**

**-Y por que el señor aldebaran y mi mamá lloran al lado de mi hermana**

**-Recuerdas lo que le había pasado a nuestro abuelo hace años**

-**si ahora esta con los angelitos**

**-bueno…pues Terra fue a visitar a nuestro abuelo**

**-Ella visito el cielo?**

**-Esta en camino….desde alla te va a cuidar de ahora en adelante**

**-y porque ya no aquí en la tierra?**

**-Poruqe también tiene que cuidar a abuelito**

**-que buena es mi hermana….cuando cresca quiero ser igual de buena como ella**

**-ya lo creo Rex….ya lo creo….**

**End flash back**

-ya lo recuerdas todo?

-Cada detalle Aldebaran-sensei

-Es por eso que le dije que bajara…ella no recuerda que esta muerta…en realidad muy pronto lo sabra…

-como en cuanto tiempo?

-de aquí a que baja y encuentra a mi aliado…como en tres minutos

-no es demasiado rápido?

-no Eacher, ya es hora de que lo sepa, si no lo sabe pensara que esta viva y no cumplirá sus tareas

-tareas?

-cuando mueras lo entenderas….limonada?

Pregunto Aldebaran mientras se levantaba de su sillón y sacaba un par de vasos, Eacher solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio…Aldebaran solo miraba al peliverde con tirsteza por la muerte de su única hermana, por su parte el peliverde solo soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales calleron en sus zapatos negros y una que otra en la alfombra del departamento…

En el parque…

**Terra's povs**

**Porque aldebaran-sensei decidió que bajara a tomar aire fresco…la verdad no lo entiendo el no es de este tipo de ideas…le gusta mas mantenerme encerrada en una habitación para que controle mi desesperación, o medite o reflexione sobre mi acciones….la verdad es raro…pero la verdad se siente bien sentir la brisa en tu rostro de vez en cuando…como quisiera que Thomas estuviera aquí conmigo para compartir este momento…o mejor aun poder hablar con Shiryu y compartir el momento con el…**

**End Terra's povs**

-TERRAAAA!-

Se escucho un grito en forma de llamado gentil en la voz de un güero,rubio, ojiazul algo fornido vestido de chaqueta y pantalón de mezclilla…se veía muy sencillo y gentil…

-Thomas? Que haces aquí?

-Que bueno es verte Terrhie, después del funeral quede muy triste hasta hoy

-cual funeral?

-Nolo recuerdas…habías muerto en tu entrenamiento, pero tu padre el señor Shura y el señor Aldebaran te revivieron

-entonces yo…

-si Terra…estas muerta

Al oir esto Terra se solto en llanto y se lanzo a los brazos de Thomas, este solo se resigno a acariciarle el cuero cabelludo y consolarla en silencio,mientras trataba de que se sentara en el verde pasto del parque….

-Thomas

-Si?

-Gracias-

En esto Terra se refugio en el pecho de Thomas mientras seguía llorando, finalmente quedo dormida en los brazos de Thomas pero aun seguía derramando una que otra lagrima por el profundo vacio y dolor que tenia al saber la noticia de que estaba muerta y que talvez nunca volveria a reencarnar o vivir…por ahí cerca sin perder el tiempo Lux,Silvermist,Hyoga,Shiryu y shun pasaban tranquilamente caminando y habalndo entre ellos…por su lado Shiryu miraba al suelo mientras pateaba una que otra roca que había en el pavimento…pronto inesperadamente alzo la mirada y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, en lo cual vio la imagen de Terra y Thomas sentados en el pasto abrazados como un par de enamorados dolidos por el adiós a lo cual el pelinegro quedo estupefacto….

-Pero que…

-Shiyu que ocurre

-Shn puedes dejarme solo?

-No hasta que me dijas que…Shiryu ese no es el caballero que huyo

-Asi es Shun….asi es…

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

-Thomas

-Si?

-Gracias-

En esto Terra se refugio en el pecho de Thomas mientras seguía llorando, finalmente quedo dormida en los brazos de Thomas pero aun seguía derramando una que otra lagrima por el profundo vacio y dolor que tenia al saber la noticia de que estaba muerta y que tal vez nunca volvería a reencarnar o vivir…por ahí cerca sin perder el tiempo Lux,Silvermist,Hyoga,Shiryu y Shun pasaban tranquilamente caminando y hablando entre ellos…por su lado Shiryu miraba al suelo mientras pateaba una que otra roca que había en el pavimento…pronto inesperadamente alzo la mirada y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, en lo cual vio la imagen de Terra y Thomas sentados en el pasto abrazados como un par de enamorados dolidos por el adiós a lo cual el pelinegro quedo estupefacto….

-Pero que…

-Shiryu que ocurre

-Shun puedes dejarme solo?

-No hasta que me digas que…Shiryu ese no es el caballero que huyo

-Así es Shun….así es…

**Saint Seiya: new history over version**

**Por: Terrha K.o**

**Capitulo 4: Entre la espada y la pared**

**Disclaimer: los personajes que NO son REGION 4 pertenecen a la compañía japonesa que produjo saint seiya u.u**

-Que ocurre Shiryu?

-Nada Silvermist…nada importante

-Seguro Shiryu?...no te ves muy bien

-Hablo enserio Lux…no es nada….saben ustedes adelántense…iré a caminar por la casa de Aldebarán…

-Si haci lo quieres…

-Gracias chicos…-

En eso Shiryu se separo del grupo tomando una ruta dentro del parque y acercándose poco a poco al lugar exacto donde se encontraban Thomas y Terra….

**SHIRYU´S POVS**

**-No puede ser…después de tanto tiempo…la he encontrado?, no puede ser , he encontrado a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, mi hermosa compañera…esa niña con la que jugaba y me escapaba después de los entrenamientos…no puede ser ella!, es que….¿cómo es posible que ella se haya convertido en un caballero femenino?, su padre siempre se lo había prohibido…cada vez que se acercaba a m ella su padre la regañaba por estar con un caballero….le decía que era mala influencia…¿Cómo si él no lo fuera? ( no lo creen? ¬¬)….espera ¿quién es ese chico? ¿No lo conozco? ¿Qué hace con ella?, ALEJATE DE ELLA!...esperen…. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ella puede que estar con ella…pero prefiero que el se aleje de mi pequeña Yukki…. (¿Celos Shiryu?)**

**END SHIYU´S POVS**

-Disculpen…

-Si?

-No han visto a mis amigos?-

Pregunto Shiryu con algún pretexto para acercarse a Terra y Thomas…en esos momentos , la peli verde no lo volteo a ver sin embargo Thomas y Shiryu cruzaron unas amenazantes miradas asesinas entre sí, el rubio solo se resigno a abrazarla y apretarla más hacia su cuerpo para que Terra se sintiera más segura, sin embargo Shiryu se quedo paralizado y cerro sus puños lentamente con un enojo que casi no se podía percibir….

-No los he visto…por favor podría dejarnos en paz?-

Thomas contesto con un tono molesto , mientras devolvía una mirada tierna a Terra cuando le acariciaba su cabeza…

-En serio no los han visto?...le puedo preguntar a la señorita?

-Para qué?...ella no los ha visto

-y como sabes que no los ha visto?

-Porque ella ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo

-Seguro?

- claro que si es lo único que hemos hecho todo el día

-Thomas?

-Espera Terra…aparte porque ella hablaría contigo

-Porque le importo más que tu….la conozco desde antes no es así?

- No puede ser eres…

-Guarda silencio pequeña…no ves que estoy hablando

-Thomas?

-Espera…

-Si soy yo Terra…

-Enserio…?

-Espera se conocen?

-Es lo que he tratado de decirte región 4 de Justin Bieber despeinado

-¡Como te través a insultarme! Rapunzel pelinegra

-Chicos?

-Guarda silencio Ter

-Espera u momento Yukki

-Modelo de cuarta!

-Barbie de segunda!

-CHICOS!

Grito desesperadamente Terra al escuchar la pelea, mientras se zafaba del abrazo de Thomas para interponerse entre ellos…

-Disculpa a mi amigo…pero deseabas preguntarme algo?

-Así es…oh pero que linda eres!...no has cambiado

-Tu tampoco…

-Oigan sigo aquí

( Y ahora lo dejaron forever alone…pobre u.u)

-Oye Thomas te parece si te veo luego en la casa de Aldebaran-Sensei?

-Am no eso creo… ( Ay si como no)

-Gracias!

-No estoy hablando contigo

-Thomas… ¬¬

-Desacuerdo te veo luego Ter…

-Gracias Thomas!

En eso la peli verde lo abraza tiernamente y le dio n beso en la mejilla…Shiryu solo cerro los puños de manera suave…pero en cambio Thomas se sonrojo y se comenzó a acariciar la mejilla lentamente se sonreía a si mismo viendo hacia su alrededor …

_-Vamos Shiryu_

_-desacuerdo…y a donde quieres que vamos?_

_-Que te parece un café? Quiero que me cuentes lo que has hecho…_

_-Desacuerdo…recuperaremos el tiempo perdido…_

Pronto dejaron a Thomas solo en medio del parque…sin embargo el rubio no se percato de su ausencia ya que se había quedado atrapado en sus pensamientos mas profundos…

**Thomas Povs**

**-No puede ser…después de tanto tiempo me ha dado un beso en la mejilla! Es la primera vez y se sintió tan bien…pero ese chico…se me hace conocido…no debo bajar la guardia ante ese chico que parece Rapunzel…si lo hago la perderé para siempre y mi plan de conquistarla se irá por un tubo….creo que debería ir a vigilarla…o…no mejor no es mala idea y se molestara conmigo aunque…será mejor si la vigilo por si las dudas….**

**End Thomas Povs**

Mientras tanto en un café cercano….

-Sabes es muy lindo de su parte que nos hayan invitado a tomar un café con ustedes..

-No es nada Silvermist aparte de que queremos conocerlas más

-aun así insistimos en pagar nuestros consumos

-descuida lux nosotros invitamos

-pero Shun insistimos

-vamos lux descuida aparte nosotros las invitamos a ustedes dos

-Gracias Hyoga-

Le agradeció tiernamente Silvermist a Hyoga mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla…el solo se sonrojo Shun al verlo se comenzó a reír de manera que no lo escuchara…por otra parte en esos precisos instantes Terra Y Shiryu entraron en el café…y detrás de ellos Thomas, con unos lentes obscuros y una gorra, una chamarra deportiva y tenis así que aparentaba otro aspecto…para vigilar a su amiga…

-Oigan ese no es Shiryu?

-Así parece lux…-

Dijo tranquilamente Shun a Lux mientras comenzaba a ponerle azúcar a su café y lo revolvía con su cuchara.

-Hey Shiryu!

-Silvermist que buena idea hay que invitarlo a tomar café con nosotros…

Grito feliz Hyoga con la idea de Silvermist y comenzó a hacerle señas a Shiryu para que él y la peli verde se sentaran con ellos y hablaban un rato, sin embargo el pelinegro le hizo una señal de negación al rubio y se sentó en otra mesa….

-que extraño él se negó

-Lo sé Hyoga es algo muy extraño…espera ese no es el caballero que se escapo hace rato?-

Dijo con un tono de inocencia Silvermist mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café ,Lux se volteo discretamente mientras se acomodaba su flequillo, luego de unos minutos se dieron unas pequeñas sonrisas maliciosas entre ellos al parecer todos tenían el mismo plan…ir por la peli verde para que aclara las cosas lo más rápido posible…..

Por otro lado, en el departamento de Aldebarán y Mu se sentía la nostalgia, la tensión y la angustia que sufría el hermano mayor de Terra, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, Aldebarán por su parte al sentirse fastidiado de verlo se pone a jugar en su celular para matar el tiempo….y Mu el cual había llegado con Kiki del trabajo se encontraban comiendo una buena orden de tacos al pastor de taco Bell….

-en donde estará?

-vamos Eacher ,Terra ya esta grande y se sabe cuidar sola

-Aldebarán es que no lo entiendes….si se topa con algunos de los caballeros y se dan cuenta de su estado…

-vamos no te preocupes ella estará bien pero…

- Aldebarán tiene razón

-pero Mu…

-Vamos Eacher no te preocupes todo estará bien….que te parece si vamos por un helado

-esa es una buena idea Kiki….quieres ir Aldebarán?

-Bromeas Mu?... ¡Claro que voy de eso no hay duda!

-vale pues vamos…

Continuara…


End file.
